Rinnosuke Mitobe/Galerie d'Image
Rinnosuke Mitobe.png|Rinnosuke Mitobe Kuroko no Basuke color.png|Color page Past Koga and Mitobe.png|Mitobe and Koga join the Seirin team 3 Awesome People (Chapter 96).png|Mitobe last year Seirin's first match.png|Seirin's first match Teikō and Seirin.png|Teikō meets Seirin Kuroko_envious.png|Kuroko watches and envies Seirin's enthusiasm for basketball Seirin High vs Seiho High.png|Seirin High vs Seihō High Kuroko foils Seiho's defense.png|Mitobe receives an inside pass Hook shot.png|Mitobe's hook shot Mitobe dunking.png|Mitobe dunks it Kuroko magic pass.png|Getting a pass underneath from Kuroko Seirin wins against Seiho.png|Seirin's win over Seihō Seirin High vs Shutoku High Interhigh.png|Seirin High vs Shūtoku High Kagamidiot Special Tuition Team.png|Kagamidiot Special Tuition Team Wakamatsu rebound.png|Mitobe is overpowered by Wakamatsu Seirin High vs Shinsenkan High Interhigh.png|Seirin loses against Senshinkan High Run & Gun.png|Mitobe in Seirin's Run & Gun Seirin goes to the Winter Cup.png|Seirin goes to the Winter Cup Aomine formless shot 3.png|Mitobe watches Aomine's formless shot Seirin High vs Nakamiya High.png|Seirin High vs Nakamiya South High Murasakibara blocks Kagami's shot.png|Murasakibara blocks Kagami's open shot Murasakibara whirlwind dunk.png|Mitobe sees Murasakibara's Thor's Hammer S.A.M. Defense.png|Mitobe in Seirin's S.A.M. Defense Kasamatsu jumps for the ball.png|Kasamatsu saves the ball before Mitobe can Seirin's gathering.png|Seirin at Kagami's place Seirin team.png|Kuroko with the rest of the Seirin team Seirin before the finals commence.png|Seirin before the finals commence Kuroko is subbed out.png|Kuroko is subbed-out Mitobe stops Mibuchi.png|Mitobe stops Mibuchi from scoring Mitobe stops Mayuzumi.png|Mitobe stops Mayuzumi from using Misdirection Mayuzumi shot.png|Mitobe watches Mayuzumi shoots Koganei cries.png|Mitobe consoles Koganei Chapter 9.png|Chapter 9 cover Chapter 15.png|Chapter 15 cover Chapter 19.png|Chapter 19 cover Chapter 38.png|Chapter 38 cover Chapter 53.png|Chapter 53 cover Chapter 58.png|Chapter 58 cover Color spread.png|Chapter 90 color page Chapter 98 scan.png|Chapter 98 cover Chapter 143.png|Chapter 143 cover Chapter 148.png|Chapter 148 cover Chapter 242 cover.png|Chapter 242 colour page Chapter 255.png|Chapter 255 cover Chapter 274 color.png|Chapter 274 colour page Chapter 275 color.png|Chapter 275 colour page Volume 3.png|Volume 3 cover Volume 11.png|Volume 11 cover Volume 16 CD.png|Volume 16 cover (CD edition) Volume 23 CD.png|Volume 23 cover (CD edition) Volume 25 CD.png|Volume 25 cover (CD edition) Rinnosuke Mitobe anime.png|Rinnosuke Mitobe Mitobe mugshot.png|Mugshot Koga and Mitobe join Seirin.png|Mitobe and Koga join the Seirin team Koganei, Mitobe, izuki 1 year ago.png|Koganei with Mitobe and Izuki Seirin.png|Seirin during its formation Kagami at the first match.png|Mitobe is defenseless against Kagami Hyuga with second years against freshmen anime.png|Mitobe prepares for the practice match Seirin freshmen vs senpai's anime.png|Mitobe in the freshmen-second years match Misdirection steal anime.png|Kuroko's Misdirection steal Steak Bomber anime.png|Mitobe at Steak Bomber Seirin2ndOP.png|Mitobe featured in the 2nd opening Seirin High vs Shinkyo Academy anime.png|Seirin High vs Shinkyō Academy Tanimura score.png|Mitobe watches as Tanimura sinks a three Seirin High vs Meijo High anime.png|Seirin High vs Meijō Academy Kuroko foils Seiho's defense anime.png|Mitobe gets a pass inside from Kuroko Seirin vs Seiho.png|Seirin High vs Seihō High Seirin High anime IH.png|Mitobe with Seirin's starters Hook shot anime.png|Mitobe's hook shot Seirin vs Shutoku.png|Seirin High vs Shūtoku High Kagami dunking.png|Mitobe watches Kuroko and Kagami's alley-oop Hawk Eye vision.png|Mitobe in Takao's Hawk Eye vision Seirin ep1402.png|Mitobe is shocked Riko-Tetsuya2 Rafiki style.png|Mitobe watches as Riko holds Tetsuya #2 Seirin ep14.png|Mitobe during the naming process Kuroko teases Kagami anime.png|Mitobe sees Kagami's fear for dogs Kagamidiot Special Tuition Team ova.png|Kagamidiot Special Tuition Team Aomine block.png|Mitobe in the match against Tōō Academy Seirin High vs Too High anime.png|Mitobe guards Wakamatsu Wakamatsu rebound anime.png|Wakamatsu grabs the rebound before Mitobe can Seirin High vs Meisei High anime.png|Seirin High vs Meisei High Seirin High vs Senshinkan High.png|Seirin High vs Senshinkan High Seirin team's arrival at the beach (Ep. 10 SC).png|Mitobe at the summer training camp Night training.png|Mitobe helps the first years in their training Seirin looking at Momoi's breasts.png|Mitobe is attracted to Momoi Riko leads Seirin to Winter Cup.png|Seirin heads to Winter Cup Seirin 6th man.png|Seirin's sixth man Seirin vs Shutoku Winter cup.png|Seirin vs Shūtoku Seirin goes to Winter Cup.png|Seirin goes to Winter Cup Fartlek.png|Mitobe runs the Fartlek Masami and Mitobe fight for the rebound.png|Mitobe and Masami fight for the rebound Mitobe guards Murasakibara.png|Mitobe guards Murasakibara Murasakibara dunk.png|Murasakibara's 360 dunk Kagami blocks Himuro shot.png|Kagami blocks Himuro's shot Murasakibara & Himuro team play.png|Murasakibara's and Himuro's team play Kuroko is subbed out anime.png|Kuroko is subbed out Mitobe guards Mayuzumi.png|Mitobe guards Mayuzumi Second Doors Opened.png|Kuroko revealed as the person standing in front of Zone's second door Seirin High OP The Other Self.png|Seirin in second season ED WALK Epilogue ep5.png|Episode 5 epilogue screen Epilogue ep19.png|Episode 19 epilogue screen Epilogue ep25.png|Episode 25 epilogue screen Epilogue ep75.png|Episode 75 epilogue screen Seirin High anime 2nd years.png|Seirin's 2nd year starters Seirin High anime full.png|The complete Seirin team Let's chat.png|Mitobe appearing in the special Seirin talking about matches.png|Seirin is talking about past matches Mitobe with glasses.png|Mitobe with glasses Mitobe Pressure Defense.gif|Mitobe teaching Kagami about pressure defense Hook shot.gif|Mitobe's hook shot Aomine agility.gif|Mitobe vs Aomine Teardrop.gif|Hanamiya evades Mitobe and Hyūga's defense with a floater shot Mitobe talks.gif|Mitobe is trying to communicate Thor's_Hammer.gif|Mitobe and his team-mates are overpowered by Murasakibara Thor's Hammer Replace site1.png|Promotional image for the Replace novels Mitobe game.png|Mitobe in Game of Miracles Mitobe game 2.png|Mitobe in Miracles to Victory Twitter mitobe.png|Mitobe's twitter icon Catégorie:Lycée Seirin Catégorie:Joueurs de Seirin